Sempre que quiser um beijo
by saki-chaan
Summary: Porque é que isto tinha que acontecer? Porquê? Porquê logo com ela?Apesar de eu não demonstrar eu a amava, eu gostava tanto de lhe ter dito isso, mas agora já é tarde afinal ela agora já não esta entre nós Me desculpe Sakura´s POV, Normal POV


_Se quiser fugir  
Para qualquer lugar que for_

_Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou_

Gaara´s POV

Porque é que isto tinha que acontecer? Porquê? Porquê logo com ela?

Apesar de eu não demonstrar eu a amava, eu gostava tanto de lhe ter dito isso, mas agora já é tarde afinal ela agora já não esta entre nós

Me desculpe

Me desculpe por eu não ter protegido você, por ter deixado você morrer, eu não consegui evitar que você se fosse, não consegui…

Se eu ao menos tivesse chegado mais cedo você não teria morrido

Se eu tivesse evitado aquele golpe…

Se eu tivesse desviado você…

Se eu tivesse conseguido fazer a barreira antes de acertar você…

_Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar_

_Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar_

Sakura´s POV

Porque é que isto tinha que acontecer com você?

Você disse que até foi bom, mas eu acho que o que você fez…

Eu sei que foi por amor

Você nunca escondeu isso de mim

E eu até percebo, mas…

Desviar o golpe para você

Isso foi uma tolice!

E agora vice já não está cá

Tudo por causa dele

Eu nunca vou o perdoar

Por fazer você fazer sofrer tanto e ainda…ainda…ainda ter te matado!

Eu não consegui salvar você

Isso não é justo!

Você não devia ter morrido! Não!

Não por ele!

Por causa de uma pessoa que fez você sofrer, que traiu você, a mim, á vila, que queria matar seu irmão, queria matar a mim, a você

Talvez eu até consiga perceber o que você sentiu, mas…

Isso dói demais!

Você era das minhas melhores amigas, eu te adorava, como se você fosse minha irmã!

_**Sakura** – Temari-chan_

_Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor_

_Para o bem e para o mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor_

Gaara´s POV

_Temari-chan_ ouvi, olhei para o lado e vi

Ela estava muito mal, estava cheia de lágrimas

Eu não sabia que ela e a minha irmã eram tão amigas

Eu não gosto de vê-la assim

Apesar de que eu próprio tenho vontade de chorar

Comecei a andar até ao pé dela, uma coisa me veio á cabeça

Abracei-a

_Refrão  
Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser_

Sakura´s POV

Alguém me abraçou, olhei para a cara da pessoa e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vejo Gaara, eu estranhei e ele apenas disse:

Gaara – chore, em situações como esta faz bem, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui

Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei a chorar

Quando o funeral acabou fomos para o castelo (eles estavam em suna)

Durante todo o dia não vi o Gaara, queria lhe agradecer, passei por umas empregadas e perguntei-lhes se o tinham visto e elas disseram que ele estava no quarto.

Fui para lá, bati umas 2 vezes á porta, mas ninguém respondeu, então decidi entrar, quando entrei fiquei chocada com o que vi, o Gaara estava sentado na cama a chorar, meu deus, a chorar!

No fundo eu já esperava por isso, porque afinal ele e o Sasuke são muito parecidos, eu sabia que apesar de ele não ter deitado uma lágrima no funeral ele estava a sofrer, só não o demonstrava publicamente, e aqui estava a prova disso.

Eu não aguento vê-lo assim e eu sei perfeitamente porquê

Eu o amo

Eu não sei quando nem como esse sentimento surgiu, mas eu tenho a certeza que o amo, mas provavelmente ele não coo responde, mas eu já estou habituada

Então eu fiz o que meu coração mandava, abracei-o

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

Gaara´s POV

Senti alguém me abraçar

Sakura- pode chorar, ninguém vai ver você

Era aquele cheiro, aquela voz, aquele jeito carinhoso, era **_ela_**

Depois de uns minutos separámo-nos, muito a contra gosto, ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando até que eu disse:

Gaara- Sakura arigato

Sakura- De nada, eu estarei aqui sempre que você precisar

Ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que eu amo, não aguentei mais e a abracei outra vez, depois murmurei:

Gaara- Aishiteru

_Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns_

_E poder te amar, o amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir_

Sakura´s POV

_Gaara- Aishiteru_

Eu fiquei estática, não conseguia reagir, eu não sabia o que fazer. É tão estranho, eu não sabia que ele também me amava, eu tenho a certeza que o amo mas…

Isto é tão estranho…

_De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu, ontem  
Não vai mais repetir_

_  
_Gaara´s POV

Vi que ela ficou estática, não a podia culpar, afinal eu sei que ela não me ama, ela ama o baka do Uchiha, ela deve estar pensando numa forma de dizer que não me ama sem magoar meus sentimentos

Sakura… eu gostava tanto que você coo respondesse aos meus sentimentos

_E desde então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor  
Se quiser_

Sakura´s POV

Sakura- Gaara eu…

Gaara- sakura n…

Sakura- Me deixa falar Gaara

Gaara- ok

_Refrão  
Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser_

Sakura- eu nunca pensei que você pudesse me amar

Gaara- Sakura eu…

Sakura- me deixa acabar, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse me amar, eu desde que cheguei aqui quando me chamaram para cuidar da Temari-chan sentia um carinho muito especial por você, o tempo foi passando (ela estava lá há 2 meses) e esse carinho foi aumentando, apesar de você nem sempre demonstrar os seus sentimentos eu comecei a gostar muito de você, e também a Temari-chan contava coisas sobre você e esse carinho que eu sentia transformou-se numa coisa muito maior, bem o que eu quero dizer com isto tudo é que Aishiteru Gaara-kun

Gaara- Sakura-chan…

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

Gaara´s POV

_Aishiteru Gaara-kun_

Aishiteru…

Aishiteru…

Ela me ama, não eu devo estar sonhando…

Gaara- Sakura-chan

Eu não disse mais nada, cheguei ao pé dela, levantei-lhe o queixo e lhe dei um beijo que transmitia todo o meu amor por ela

_Me deixa ser real  
E te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou seu fogo  
Tudo que você quis  
Tudo que você quis_

Sakura´s POV

Ele me beijou, a princípio eu não fiz nada, mas depois comecei a coo responder, e era tão bom!

Quando encerramos o beijo ele me abraçou forte e disse no meu ouvido:

Gaara- Eu te amo mais do que tudo minha flor

Sakura- Eu também

Gaara- Você nunca vai me deixar não é?

_Refrão  
Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

Sakura- Claro que não! Eu amo você, nunca te vou deixar, nem que eu quisesse

Gaara- que bom

Sakura- Nada no mundo nos vai separar, eu juro! O nosso amor é mais forte do que tudo!

Gaara- Nem o Uchiha?

Sakura- Claro que não! Eu já não amo o Sasuke á muito tempo! E agora eu tenho você!

Eu amo você e nunca me vou separar de você, nem que você queira!

Gaara- eu nunca ia querer que você se separasse de mim!

_Refrão:  
Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão, deixa eu te levar_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**Oi oi pessoal!**

**E aí, gostaram da fic? eu achei que até ficou bonitinha, apesar de algumas coisas não terem crrido bem...**

**Bem mas isso não importa se gostaram deixem reviews, se não... Deixem também;) Para dizer no que eu posso melhorar ok?**

**Eu não me esqueci das fics que tenho em andamento só que essa tava na minha cabeça e resolvi escrevê-la, e também tou sem ideias para as outras fics**

**Bem é só, espero que tenham gostado**

**Kissus**


End file.
